With These Words
by fligurl
Summary: 100 songs for Palex. New one shot up!
1. If You're Not the One

**A/N: Okay, so an idea popped in my head a few days ago that just wouldn't go away, which sucks because I kind of think it's a lame idea but I will go with it and see where it takes me. I really like songfics because I always thought they were cute. So, I thought, why not do a song fic for Palex. But that's been done. So what could make mine different. Well, I've decided to challenge myself and instead of doing just 1 song, do 100. I know that's a lot but I think I can make it work. Basically, I'm thinking there are going to be series of one shots and like a few small chapter stories within this. Since I'm kind of lazy ( which is why I don't do many chapter stories) I don't know how often I will be able to update. I'm giving myself 6 months to be completely finish this. I will try to be a diverse as possible in the songs I choose too. I like a lot of different types of music so you're almost guarantee to find at least one song you like. Hope you enjoy this.**

**A/N no.2: The song is "If you're not the One" by Daniel Beddingsfield. It takes place right after Alex breaks up with Paige in High Fidelity Part 1.**

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

She's walking away from me. Just like that we're over. It was one argument, one fight. But no, we can't. She's the one, my one…I know it. I run after her, grabbing her hand. Her fingers interlock with mine, like they were meant to be there. She turns and looks me in the eye, tears falling down her cheeks. I lift my hand to wipe them but she pushes it away.  
"No Paige," she looks down at the ground now but still holds my head.  
"Alex…don't you know what you mean to me?

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

"We got through so much together. I told you things that I never told anyone. You're my everything."  
"Paige, stop," she lets go of my hand and turns her back towards me. " It won't work."

_I'll never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now_

"Alex," I say as I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She leans into me slightly but I don't think she realized it. "Can't we have the summer…can't have now. I promise I won't say anything more, that I will let you decide. I know we can do this.Just give it a chance."

_We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

She turns around in my arms and smiles slightly. The look in her eyes tells me the truth. Its really over. She won't give me a chance. I let the tears come now. I'd been holding them back the whole time. Hoping, praying. She kisses cheek, and then walks away. And this time I don't stop her.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

I walk to my car and just sit thinking about the last few months. Of our life together. She was so fun, so strong, so everything. It was so different than it was with Spinner or Matt. And not just because she's a girl but because she's her. Alex. My Alex.

_If don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head_?

Marco nicknamed us Palex. We thought it was cute. We were always going to be Palex. I miss her so much already. I planned my life  
around her. She was going to come with me to Banting and maybe even go to a community school there if she didn't get into Banting. Our first pet would be a kitten I wanted to name Popcorn. Lame I know, but it reminds me of the movie theatre, thus the beginning of us.

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

And now, is this really the end… with a goodbye in a mall? The best 3 months of my life gone. I know she loves me. There has to be something more to it. It can't be just because of our futures that holding her back. We'll figure it out, one of these days, and then we'll be together.

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through_

Maybe she won't follow me to Banting and it may be years before we can be together again but I know, inside, it will always be her. It will be her have a children with, build a home with, take care of. It'll be her. I don't care if its 1, 5, or 10 years from now. We're not over, not by a long shot.

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

Two and a half months have passed since Alex and I broke up. And there isn't a day that passes by I don't think of her. We don't talk anymore. I want to but I think it's too hard for her. She pushes me away every time I try to get close. That doesn't change how I feel though. She's still my one. I leave for Banting today. It's a bittersweet goodbye. I'm going to miss everyone, mainly her though. Apart of me doesn't want to leave but I guess its time to move on. Turn over a new leaf or however that goes.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

I wrote her a note. A goodbye I guess. To tell her how I feel. I'm not giving up, ever. But it will be a nice sense of closer. We both need this. It says:

_I__miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side_

I am now standing at her door trying to get up the courage to knock. I've been here 10 minutes now. All of sudden the door opens and startles me. It's Alex. And she doesn't look happy. "Paige, I know you've been standing out here this whole time. Please go home." she says to me and she begins to shut the door. I stop it. "Paige…"

"Alex, I just…" I take a deep breathe before lightly kissing her on the lips. She looks at me shocked. "I just want to say goodbye and give you this." I hand her the note. She looks at the folded paper, but doesn't say anything. I lift up her chin to kiss her one last time and walk away. I don't want to see her reaction to the note. I'm too scared.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms_

I could feel her eyes following me so I turn around. Thank goodness she still hasn't read the note yet. I give her a small smile and finally leave. Goodbye my love.

**A/N:I will have a companion peice to go along with this one I think. I havent decided yet. Please review!! Oh, and I would like to dedicate this story to littlecrazywriter. I helped her with her story and it kind of inspired me to finally start one of my own.**


	2. Better Than Me

**Well, I got bored so, here's the next chapter. 2 down, 98 to go. The song is Better than Me by Hinder and it's a continuation of the last chapter. Also, I am currently looking for a beta (thanks vingklippt)!**

She's really gone now. Off to Banting she goes. She really left. And it's my fault. I never meant to hurt her. It just kind of happened. I just read the note she gave. I can still feel her on my lips. Two final kisses really meant goodbye. I'm still standing in the hallway, the note clutched to my chest. I really do lover her so much. It's just…

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe_

I know I'm not worth her time. She's so much more than me. I lied. I do think about the future. It's just too scary to comprehend. I walk back inside and into my room, straight pass my mom who looks comatose because of the alcohol she had already. I sit on my bed and pick Paige's spirit squad uniform. She left it here a few days before we broke up. I haven't had the guts to give it back to her.

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be_

It still has her scent on it. She smells like strawberries. I rub it up against my face and pretend it's her. She was always so warm and soft and safe. I pushed her away after that day. Barely spoke any words to her. It was too difficult. I tried to pretend it didn't matter. That she was just a fling so I could figure out my own sexuality. But I longed for her so much that it had to be more…mean more.

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you_

I used to love for her to hold me. People probably though it was the other way around, that I was more the "guy" in the relationship. Because I was a hard ass. Only Paige knew that was my mask. It was easier than being afraid. And when she held me, I was protected against the world. I was safe from my mom, from Chad, from the reality that my father was never going to come home.

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes_

I don't have a future. I'm going to end up with a minimum wage job with a crappy apartment. That's my future. She doesn't deserve that. She's more than me. She will get married to some doctor and have 2 kids, the whole 9 yards. I can't give that to her. I want to, man I want to. It's just not possible.

_And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

I reread her note to me. 5 lines have never meant so much. I know she'll always love me just like I will her. But this is for the best. Our picture still sits on my nightstand. Marco took it. We were all at the park studying. I was sitting up against a tree and Paige was sitting between my legs leaning her head back against my chest. She was smiling as I kissed her on her temple, both our hands interlocked on my legs. We didn't know he took the picture until he gave it to us. She had it but I ended up stealing it from her. I figured she wouldn't mind.

_While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for_

In my heart it will always be like that. Us together before everything happened. I won't remember us for our fight or her tears as I walked away. I will remember the park, and the movie premieres, and all the time she dragged to the mall. The kisses, the love we made, her laugh. That way I won't miss her. Because she'll always be here, with me, in that place.

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room_

I lie down on my bed and look up at the ceiling. Sometimes I want to forget that whole day, pretend it never happened. She would be here, right now, with me. But now I'm lying to myself. I want her to be happy and she wouldn't be with me. I'll end up holding her back and she'll resent me for it. She'll always have my heart though. I hope she knows that.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end_

I look over at our picture one more time.

"I did this for you, "I say," Its all for you. I'll miss you. Goodbye Paige."

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

**Thanks for to everyone who reviewed. And if there is a song you want done, just let me know! Next chapter might be up tonight or tomorrow morning. I've been in the writitng mood but I don't know how long that will last. Much love.  
**


	3. Incomplete

**This is the final part of this mini-story. Honestly, I'm not completely happy with it. I think I could have done better but oh well. I have about 60 songs titles I want to use so if you have any ideas, please send them my way. I'm done now. Oh, and I still need a beta!!  
**

I don't how I ended up here. One minute, I was at home, doing homework and the next thing I know, I am standing in front of Paige's door at Banting. I haven't seen her since 3 months ago and even that was brief. I can't turn back now though. I knock on the door lightly.

" Come in!" I hear her yell. It's now or never. I open the door and see her lying on the bed. Her hair is messy and there are books and paper surrounding her. I find the scene adorable.

"Alex…" she has a small smile on her face as she gets up to hug me. She wraps her arms around my next and I hold her by the waist. We stay like this for what seems like forever. "What are you doing here?" she whispers in my ear.

" I needed to see you." She lifts her head from my shoulder to look me in the eyes. She smiles and leans her head against mine. Its like these last few months didn't even exist, like I didn't hurt her the way I did.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes__  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
__Without yo__u within me I can't find no way  
Where I__'__m going is anybody__'__s guess_

"Let's sit down, Paige." She releases my body but grabs my hand as we head to her bed. She sits down at the head of it and I sit across from her. She rubs my hand, waiting for me to talk. " Look, I'm…I'm an idiot. I was scared so I ran away. The truth is, I thought I wasn't good enough to deserve you." She looks at me and shakes her head.

"Hon—"

"Let me finish." I know she wants to object but I want to say what I need to say. "First there's me. I'm the bully. I'm the girl who lives in a crappy apartment with her alcoholic mother. I'm the girl who has no future. And then there's you. You're the cheerleader, the girl with the huge home, who's working on getting a degree from the best school Canada. And I couldn't figure out where I fit into that or if I should even try. So I gave up on us because you are worth more than me. But when you left for Banting, a part of me broke.

_I__'__ve tried to go on like I never knew you  
__I__'__m awake but my world is half asleep  
__I pray for this heart to be unbroken__  
But without you all I__'__m going to be is incomplete_

"I tried to move on. You were completely out of my life, gone. I ddin't work. Because you're still the first and last thing I think of evrything. You were in me, you know? I know I hurt and for that I'm sorry. It wasn't suppose to be like this. We were never suppose to even be together, yet here we are."

_Voices tell me I should carry on__  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
__Baby, my baby  
__It__'__s written on your face__  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

" Look, what I'm trying to say is, well, I love you. And that will never change. Banting must me so hard for you and I'm sorry I haven't been here to help you. I wanted to let you go so bad, but my heart won't let me. So here I am. I just hope it's not too late."

_I don__'__t mean to drag it on,  
but I can__'__t seem to let you go  
__I don__'__t __wanna__ make you face this world alone  
__I __wanna__ let you go (alone)_

" Can I speak now?" she says with a smirk. I nod. She puts her hands on my cheeks and looks me in the eye. " I love you more than anything. You're my world. Always remember that. You deserve everything you are given, including me. You have me, Hon, for ever." She kisses me on the lips passionately. I've missed this so much. She leans her body back so that I am laying her top of her. At that moment, I know this is right.

_ I__'__ve tried to go on like I never knew you  
__I__'__m awake but my world is half asleep  
__I pray for this heart to be unbroken__  
But without you all I__'__m going to be is incomplete_

As cliché as it sounds, she completes me. That night was the beginning of the rest of our lives, together. Neither one of us knows where well end up but as long as we have each other, it'll be a good place.

**Like I said, this could be better. I had a hard time trying to figure out what song I wanted to use. It took me like 2 hours to finally choose that one. Anyway, expect the next chapter to be up today or tomorrow, hopefully. I have a few ideas I'm thinking about. I didn't realize how hard this was gonna be because Im basically doning 100 orignal stories, which is alot. I don't know how this is gonna end up. Its gonna be and long and bumpy right. I hope you're ready.**

**fli**


	4. Unfaithful

**Woah, another chapter. CRAZY!! The song is called Unfaithful, by Rihanna. This story is kind of more Spaige than Palex but I have my reasons. It still has some Palexy goodness and that's all that matters. Review and continue to request song because I will use them.**_  
_

_  
Story of my life__  
Searching for the right  
__But it keeps avoiding me  
__Sorrow in my soul__  
Cause it seems that wrong__  
Really loves my company_

Spinner and Paige were cuddling on the couch watching a movie when her phone vibrated. It was a text. She knew who it was without even looking.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, Hon," she said as she untangled herself from his body. He watches her as she walks away. She enters the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Paige sits down on the side of the tub before reluctantly opening her phone. She reads the message.

**I need to see you. Please call me. I'll be waiting.**

She doesn't know what to do. She's tired of hurting Spinner, but she can't resist the urge. She dials the all-too-familiar number.

"Hey, Beautiful," the voice on the other line answers.

"Hi, Hazel," she says a little too loudly.

"Heh, your firby must be home. I haven't seen you a few days. I miss you. Come over."

"Shopping," Paige replies with her eyes on the door, " that sounds fantastic. I'll be there in an hour."

"See you then, Baby." Paige can hear the smirk in the voice.

"Bye Hon," she says before hanging up the phone. She flushes the toilet then runs the water. She looks in the mirror and sees the sadness in her own eyes. She's doing it again. Hurting him again. And she doesn't know how to stop.

_He's more than a man__  
And__ this is more than love  
__The reason that the sky is blue  
__The clouds are rolling in__  
Because I'm gone again  
__And to him I just can't be true_

She leaves the bathroom and snuggles up to Spinner again. Her hand rubs against his chest as his rubs up and down her back.

"Spin," she says as she looks into his eyes, " you know I love you right? More than anything. You're so important to me. Everything I am and ever will be is because of you. You're my heart and soul. Please, tell me you know that." He looks down at her with a small smile.

"Of course I know that baby. We've been together for 4 years now. That's the one thing I am sure of. And I won't ever forget it." He kisses her softly n the lips and returns to watching the movie.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
__And__ it kills him inside  
__To know that I am happy with some other guy  
__I can see him dying_

Paige can tell there was slight hesitation in his voice but she decides to ignore it. She has a feeling that he knows the truth and it must hurt him so much. Maybe he thinks as long as he has most of her, it would be okay. She does love him, but that other person makes her feels things she never felt before. It's addictive. She tries to fight it and just say no. But then that sexy voice whispers the world in her ear and she is left too weak to fight anymore.

_I don't __wanna__ do this anymore  
__I don't __wanna__ be the reason why  
__Everytime__ I walk out the door__  
I see him die a little more inside__  
I don't __wanna__ hurt him anymore__  
I don't __wanna__ take away his life  
__I don't __wanna__ be...__a murderer_

The movie finally ends and Spinner asks if she wants to watch another. She says no and starts to walk towards their bedroom. He grabs her arm and brings her body into him. He kisses her slowly at first, then more passionately. He puts all his love into that kiss, as if it's a last chance. He does this every time he thinks she's going to leave him, to let her know she has him. He wants her and loves her so much. She doesn't have to go to some other guy. He's all she needs. She releases her lips but holds her close. He looks into her eyes, mentally pleading with her to stay with him, be with him, and prove to him that she doesn't need someone else. Paige knows what he wants but she can't. She kisses him on the cheek and continues into their bedroom.

_ I feel it in the air  
__As I'm doing my hair__  
Preparing for another date__  
A kiss upon my cheek  
__As he reluctantly  
__Asks if I'm __gonna__ be out late  
__I say I won't be long__  
Just hanging with the girls  
__A lie I didn't have to tell__  
Because we both know  
__Where I'm about to go__  
And we know it very well_

Paige changes into her little black dress that she bought a few days before. It hugs her in all the right places and would make anyone go gaga over her. Spinners walks up behind her as she sits at the vanity. He watches as she applies her makeup and combs her hair.

"Where are you off to?" he asks as he kisses her lightly on the cheek so not to smudge her makeup. Paige looks up at him through the reflection of the mirror.

"Going to hang out with Hazel for a bit.We're gong to the mall I haven't seen her in awhile so we've got some catching up to do." His face is unreadable and she's afraid what he say next.

"I see. Will you be gone long?"

"Not too late I hope. But you know how girls are, we can't seem to shut up." She gets up and grabs her purse. " Maybe you should invite friends over, have guys night."

"Yeah, maybe," he says as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Bye, Hon,"

"Bye, baby," and then she's out the door.

_Cause__ I know that he knows  
I'm unfaithful__  
And it kills him inside  
__To know that I am happy with some other guy  
__I can see him dying_

Paige gets into her car and drives the familiar roads. This is wrong, she's knows it wrong. But her body is aching, especially after that amazing kiss from Spinner. She knows what that kiss meant, all that he was trying to say. Yet, here she is. Another night away from her the guy she planned to marry someday. She gets out of her car goes up to the apartment building. She hits the buzzer to the apartment.

"Hello," the familiar voice says.

"Its me," Paige speakers into the speaker.

"Come on up," the voice says. There is a loud buzz before the door into the building unlocks. Paige goes in and walks up the stairs to the apartment. The door is already open so she walks in. She goes into the living room but no one is there. She tries the kitchen but that too is empty.

"Paige," she hears the voice whispered in her ear. She turns around and looks into the eyes of her lover.

"Hey Alex," she smiles. She looks into the deep brown eyes and gets lost in them. Alex runs her hand over Paige's cheek.

"You look beautiful tonight." Alex says as she leans in to kiss Paige gently on the lips. "Come on. I made you dinner. " She grabs the other girl's hand and pulls her to the dining room. They sit down at opposite ends of the small table. They talk about their days as they eat the meal Alex prepared. After their done, they both wash the dishes, joking and laughing with each other. Through it all, the guilt still weighed heavily on Paige. And its then that she decides what she has to do.

_I don't __wanna__ do this anymore  
__I don't __wanna__ be the reason why  
__Everytime__ I walk out the door__  
I see him die a little more inside  
__I don't __wanna__ hurt him anymore  
__I don't __wanna__ take away his life  
__I don't __wanna__ be...__a murderer_

"Alex, we need to talk," Paige says in the most serious tone Alex has ever heard her use. Deep down, Alex knew this was coming…that her time with Paige was borrowed and she have to eventually give it back.

"Okay," she says with her head down. Paige goes and sits on the couch while Alex sits on the table across from her. Paige holds Alex's hands as she speaks.

"Alex, the day you came into my life was the day that changed my world. I was walking home thinking about what classes I have to take to finish my Master's and then I felt something run into me. I knocked you right on your ass. I felt so guilty about it. And as I helped you up, I looked into your eyes and saw how beautiful they were. And then I looked at you and was mesmerized. Your voice did me in though. That sexy, sultry sound that came from your lips made me weak. From that moment on, I've wanted you. You are so beautiful." She runs her hand down Alex's cheek. "This is gonna be the hardest thing I ever do. I'm sorry, Alex, but we can't anymore. I'm with Spinner and I love him. It's been killing him and me. I can't do this to him anymore. It's not fair to him or you. I do care about you. You're so important to me. I just have to do what's right." She wipes the tears that fall from Alex's face. It's so hard to hurt her like this but there's nothing she can do.

"I know, Paige. It was only a matter of time before you realized you had to leave me. I've dreaded it since the beginning. But I need…can I have tonight, one last night. It will mean everything to me. Give me tonight." Alex leans in and kisses Paige hard on the lips, not waiting for an answer. Paige kisses back with just as much force is all the answer she needs. She pulls Paige up and walks back towards her bed room, never losing contact with her lips. If this was going to be their last time, she was going to make it count. Hours and hours passes, and through it you can hear screams of passion, of love, of tears, and of last moments.

_Our love, his trust__  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
__Get it over with__  
I don't __wanna__ do t__his  
__Anymore_

Alex , wrapped only in a sheet, walks Paige to the door.

"I love you Paige," she says," and if you ever change your mind, I'll be here. Not forever, but for a while." Paige kisses her on the lips and walks out the door. She goes to her car and cries. She couldn't believe how difficult that had been. She loved Alex, a part of her will always love Alex. She drives away, forcing herself not to look back. When she got home, she sees Spinner asleep on the couch. He waited for her. She looks around. The place is the same as when she left. He didn't have people over. He just waited. She pulled a blanket over him, then kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Spinner," she says to his sleeping form.

_I don't __wanna__ do this anymore__  
I don't __wanna__ be the reason why  
__And __everytime__ I walk out the door__  
I see him die a little more inside  
__And I don't __wanna__ hurt him anymore  
__I don't __wanna__ take away his life__  
I don't __wanna__ be...__a murderer _

She feels her phone vibrate. She looks down at the text message.

**I love you, Paige. I lied, I'm not ready to say goodbye. Come back to me.**

She looks over at Spinner and then back at her phone. She goes to her room and cries in her bed. She knows she will go back to Alex, just like she always does. Everytime she convinces herself she won't, she still will. Alex is her drug, her lifeline, and Paige is the addict that can't get enough. As longs as Alex keeps giving her what she needs, she'll keep coming. And that whispering voice will never let her go.

**A/N: This was a one shot. I may revisit this storyline once I'm completely done with this. There are details that I really want to go into now after writing it. But that won't be for a long while. And I used Spaige as the main couple because I didn't want Paige or Alex to have to cheat on eachother. And I wanted Spinner to be a good guy because I think it made the story more complex. Its hard to say who Paige should be with, which makes things complicated. I'm not sure I like how I ended it**. **Another thing about writing this one is that I'm so used to writing in POV that it was hard to just write a story. I do like how it turned out though. Hopefully the next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow morning and it will also be a one shot. I do have a beta now ( though this one wasn't because I got anxious to post, sorry Palexiot), so the next few chapters shouldn't have so many errors. I heart you guys!!**

**fli**


	5. How Do I Say

**A/N: Sorry its been so long since I updated. I only got one review last time and it was kind of discouraging I guess. This is a RnB song by Usher called How Do I Say. I had just read a story by LaNorita and one of the parts in it made me think of this song. And it was begging me to write it. It's a little longer than the other chapters and it is a oneshot. The song is on youtube. I like to hear the song as I reading the fic because I'm cool like that. Also, this is not betaed because I got anxious again. But I did read over it a bunch of times. Italics still equal song lyrics.  
**

**WARNING: THIS IS A RATED M CHAPTER! HIGHLY SEXUAL!! Just wanted to point that out. It wasn't how I intentionally planned it but it just kind of happened that way.  
**

Hazel dragged me to this club tonight. She said I need to get out and see Kingston. I've been so busy with school that I haven't even had a chance to just be a college kid yet. It was called Mi Sustantivo. It was a Spanish place that a lot of different people hung out at I guess. She sad I would have fun. Even though I have 2 exams on Monday and an essay due Tuesday, I still came. I did need a breather. It consisted of bar and a huge dance floor. The music is mostly Spanish and hip hop. I've been sitting at the bar sipping a screwdriver while Hazel was off dancing it up. I like to observe a little before taking the plunge. Nothing too interesting though. I suddenly notice a crowd form around a girl. I can't really see her face because of all the people. All I know is that she's dancing and that she's amazing at it. Her body moves in just the right way, not too much, not too little. And I can't keep my eyes off of her. Her dark brown hair sways back and forth as her body flows with the music. It's so sensual. Suddenly she stops dancing and makes her way to the bar. I can finally see her face and she is beautiful. Her eyes are dark, like the night sky. Her skinned is slightly tan, telling me she has Latin heritage. Even her walk is sexual, her red dress fitting her form perfectly. She leans up against the bar right next to me to order her drink.

" Puedo conseguir un tiro de la vodka?" she says to him in Spanish.

"Claro bonita. "

I still haven't stopped staring at her. I guess she noticed because she turned and looked at me. Her eyes penetrated mine and refused to let go. I watched as her eyes moved up and down my body, slowly taking me in. When the bartender returns, she downs the drink. She licks her lips, then gives me a sexy smirk before returning to the dance floor.

_A foreign beauty, so exotic  
When she smiled at me  
She took my breath away  
She's reminiscent of a goddess  
It's a shame that we could not communicate  
How do I say?_

The crowd surrounds her once more and even though I can no longer see her face, I continue to watch her body. She's so beautiful. I have to know who she is. Reluctantly, I turn towards the bartender.

"Who was that?" I ask him.

"Alexandria Nunez," He says with a heavy Spanish accent. I roll her name around in my head. Gosh, it even sounds sexual. I turn back to look at her. Alexandria. "She comes in here almost every night to dance. Bonita…beautiful."

"Does she only speak Spanish?"

"I've only heard her talk in Espanol. "

"Does she ever go home with anyone?"

"Alexandria? No. She's not like that. I've never seen her leave with anyone, ever. A lot of guys and girls hit on her, but she never gets with them. I've seen a lot of people sit in your seat and watch her. No one has ever gotten to that chica." Another costumer comes so I'm left with only that information. I suddenly wish I had taken Spanish instead of French in high school.

_How do I say, Hello  
I just wanna talk to you  
How do I say  
You're beautiful  
And I can't take my eyes off you  
I don't wanna say the wrong thing  
I wanna use the right words to impress you  
My baby, How do I say, How do I say?_

I focus back on her. I can't help it. It's like she's calling to me. The crowd has cleared some, but her back is to me. I have never openly ogled a girl before but she is different. I start at her feet. Her black shoes are strappy with a small hill. Her calves are bare except for a small "A" tattooed on the right one. Her red dress starts at her knees, flaring out so that it spins when she moves. Her hips move so beautiful, shaking her bottom just the right way. I move up to her back, which is half out. Her skin looks smooth and I am yearning to touch it. Her hair reaches just past her shoulders, thick and slightly curled. I look at her entire body, her movements, always staying with the music. It's like her body is speaking to me and she doesn't even know it.

_How do I say?  
The room was filled with her sweet aroma  
When she danced her hips moved oh so sensuous  
She speaks with her body, so hypnotic  
In a language that I never will forget  
I hear her calling_

She turns around so sexily and meets my eyes again. The crowd feels like it has disappeared and it is only her and I. She dances her dance, and this time it is only for me. She starts to come towards me and I can't help but to get up and walk towards her. Our eyes never lose contact. When she reaches me, she grabs my hand, pulling back to the floor with her. Her hands rest on my hips and she presses into me. My hands lay on the small of her back. We move together, eyes locked in an intense stare. Her body is hot against mine, both of us sweating immensely. But she never lets me go.

_Spinning around in the crowd til she found me  
Then she started moving closer and closer  
Does she know that I want her I want  
I wanna be with her tonight_

I move my hand up her back, feeling the slick skin under my finger tips, pressing her even closer to my body. Our breast mesh together and she gives me the slightest moan. I look down at her lips, breaking eye contact with her for the first time since we started our dance. Her tongue slips out, moistening the plump lips. She looks me. She knows what I want to do. And she's telling me I can. I move my hand from her back, up to her cheek. I caress the skin there. I move my fingertips to her lips, tracing the petals. Her lips pucker, giving my fingers the smallest kiss. She smirks and gives me a smoldering look. I move my hand to the back of her neck, stroking it slowly. I bend down the distance and my lips meet hers. They are softer than I could have even imaged. She pulls my bottom lip into her mouth, sucking, biting, and licking it. I almost explode. She releases it, needing more. Her tongue slips between my lips, meeting mine. They form their own dance as our own bodies continue to hold and press into each other. We continue, completely lost in the moment. Finally I pull my lips away, needing air. Our breaths mingle and her eyes flutter open. No words are needed in this moment.

_So I caressed her faced, kissed her lips  
In my life I never felt quite like this  
I never had a loss for words  
One kiss from her has got me speechless_

I lick my lips, enjoying her taste. She turns around so her back is press into my body. Her head leans on my shoulder and her eyes close. I place my hands her hips, splaying my fingers so that they are dangerously close to her center. She hands lay on the side on my thighs, moving our bodies to the rhythm. I lay my head against hers, inhaling her sweet sent. She smells of cinnamon and spice. I breathe into her ear, wanting to say something but not knowing if I can. Or if she will even understand me.

_How do I say, hello  
I just wanna talk to you  
How do I say  
You're beautiful  
And I can't take my eyes off you  
I don't wanna say the wrong thing  
I wanna use the right words to impress you  
Mujer Bonita, How do I say, How do I say?_

I lean down and kiss her bare shoulder. She presses into me even more. I kiss her there again, lingering a little longer. I plant small kisses up her shoulder to her neck, until I reach her pulse point. I run my tongue over it, sucking on it. I hear her moan again so sexily. I continue to suck and lick it until I am satisfied. I kiss up her neck and to her cheeks. She turns her head around and meets my lips. Her tongue quickly enters my mouth, exploring ever inch of it. She turns her body completely, holding me close as she devours my mouth. My hands squeeze her round bottom as hers move up and down my back. The tension is building in both our bodies, wanting and needing more. The kiss ends after what feels like eternity. She pulls away, breathing hard. My heart is beating so strongly, like it's going to come out of my chest. She grabs my hand, and we're walking out the door. My rational side is telling me not to go, to go find Hazel and just go home. But after that dance, that kiss, her feel…I just can't resist. I willing go with her, not caring that it's irresponsible, or that I could be in danger. This is about her. Alexandria.

_Baby lets engage in a deep conversation  
The body language we speak  
Won't need any translation  
The oddessy of physical pleasure  
As we explore, together this universal language of love  
Can you tell me how do I put it into words_

We're walking hand in hand, completely silent. We both glance at each other every so often. I wish I could speak to her. Tell her something, anything. I know I can't though. I move behind her and put my hands around her waist so that we can walk in unison. She rubs my arms, leaving goose bumps in her wake. I close my eyes and breathe her again. I don't know where she's going to lead me but I can tell it's going to be good. We stop walking and I open my eyes to an apartment building. She holds my hand as she unlocks the door and goes in. We go into a small elevator. When the doors close, I kiss her on the lips softly. I then kiss her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, and her eyes. She smiles and blushes at the sweet touches. I give her an Eskimo kiss, leaning my head against hers. The elevator dings and we exit the small room. I follow her towards what I am assuming is her apartment. We go in and she locks the door behind me. Taking off her shoes, she nods towards the couch, telling me to sit. I do as I am told. She goes into a room and then comes and sits next to me. She changed into shorts and a fitted tee shirt. I can't help but look at her body. She grabs my hands and looks into my eye. There is so much I want to say to her.

_How do I say, hello  
I just wanna talk to you  
How do I say  
You're beautiful  
And I can't take my eyes off you  
I don't wanna say the wrong thing  
I wanna use the right words to impress you  
Molto Bella, How do I say, How do I say?_

She leans over and kisses my softly on the lips. I try to deepen it but she pulls back. I look at her, slightly hurt. She chuckles and rubs my hand.

"Hi, there," she says with no accent at all. I look at her shocked and she chuckles again.

"You speak English? Because the bartender said he's never heard you speak anything other than Spanish." She smiles at me and kisses my blushing cheeks.

"I figured he did when you didn't say anything to me. He says that to everyone, especially anyone not Latino. He doesn't like me dating other races. Plus, he has a huge crush on me. Sam's cool though. He gives me free drinks all time and never lets anyone harass me. I'm bilingual by the way. My dad is from Spain. So, miss, I never got your name." I blush again, realizing she was right. I could have at least told her my name.

"Paige, Paige Michalchuck." After all the speaking I wanted to do, I am now at a loss of words.

"Hello, Paige. I'm Alexandria, everyone calls me Alex." She lifts my hand and kisses the back of it. "You know, I've never taken anyone home before. Ever. Many have tried but you are the only one to succeed." She whispers as she leans into me, pushing my back on the couch. She lays in between my legs, my black knee length dress riding up my hips. Her center lays on mine and I can't help but rub against her. We both let out a low moan at the contact.

"Why?" I croak out as she kisses my neck and collarbone. She kisses my lips, again denying me her tongue. That sexy smirk returns to her lips.

"Because you miss, didn't just watch me. You looked through me, into me. I could feel your eyes on me the whole time. Your body called to me, stronger than any other has. I had to have you, needed to have you. There was no escape. Even in our silence, you spoke volumes. I never felt like that before. And even if I never feel it again, I will die happy." She kisses me deeper then, reacquainting herself with my tongue. She kisses down my jaw line, down to my neck. She sucks my pulse point, leaving the same mark I put on her skin. "Speak to me," she says into my ear, "I want to hear all the things you would have said me before." Her hand goes under my dress to my breast. She squeezes the flesh, pinching my nipple. "Tell me."

"_I want you_," I whisper.

"_Te deseo_," she whispers back as she returns to my neck.

"_I need you_." I rub against her again, eliciting another moan. She kisses down my neck to my nipple.

"_E necesito_."

"_Can I have you?_" Her hand trails down my stomach and her mouth devours my hardened nipple.

"_Tienes que ser mio_?"

"_What must I do?"_

"_Que debo hacer_?" Her fingers reach the base of my panties, sliding her hand into them.

"_What is your name_?"

"_Cual es tu nombre_?"

"_So beautiful_." She looks me in the eye as she slides two fingers into me. My body arches in her.

"_Eres tan hermoso_"

"_Can I take you_?" I say breathlessly. She increases the speed on her hand.

"_Puedo tenerte_?"

"_So precious_."

"_Tan precioso_." Her thumb rubs my clit as a ride her. She returns to my neck, biting down my already bruised pulse point. I feel my body explode and shudder from my high. She kisses my lips softly and she extracts her hand. I look in her the eye and say my final words.

"_I love you_."

"_Te amo_." She says with a smile.

**So that's that. It was so hard writing the sex scene because I never have before. Not really my thing but I was one of those things that I just had to do to go with the song and conclude the story. I doube I have another one anytime soon. Oh, and Alex asked for a shot of vodka earlier. And a screwdriver is orange juice and vodka. And in terms of Alex's nationality, I don't think we know. Deanna is part italian I think but Alex, with the last name Nunez, seems Latin. I don't know the correct terms for anything though. In fact, I don't even know if the Spanish in this chapter is right. Oh, well. So the next chapter I think will have a song from a musical. FYI: I will have other musical chapters with songs from RENT, Grease, and Once More with Feeling from BTVS. Not sure which I will use next or which song. And I am always accepting song request. Much Love.**


	6. Author's note

**Hey, everyone. I know you were expecting an update but well, I haven't finished the next chapter yet. And it will be a few days before I post it because I will be out of town for the weekend, I think. Plus I will have to give it to my beta when I'm done. So, I don't when I will update with an actually chapter. This is more of an informative thingy. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up on where I'm going with this and ideas I'm thinking about. And I want some feedback for it. So far, I have a list up to chapter 50 with songs I want to do. I have two chapters stories planned within this, one having 7 chapters and another having 5. I am using the songs you guys requested so keep them coming. The first chapter story I think will be about Alex learning how to play the bass (like she said in high fidelity) and leaving to persue a music career. Very angsty, very palexy. That will be chapters 10-16. The next one I'm thinking will be a future fic. Not sure where I'm going to with it yet but I do have a list of songs for them. That will be 45-50. All the inbetweens will either be one shots or two shots. There are a mix of pop, rock, RnB, and musicals that I plan to use. Some artist I wll be using are Linkin Park, Evanescence, the killers, Pink, Nickleback, 3 doors down, Jesse McCartney, tatu, dido, and Howie Day. I really hope you enjoy them. Also, there is a new youtube video that paige4alex nade with Unfaithful after reading my fic. Its really good so you should definately check it out. And I have a RP facebook page for Alex so feel free to add me. The pic is of Deanna and Lauren close up to their face, Deanna has red lipstick on. Very cute pic. I thinks that's all I wanted to say. Thanks to all my fans who review and the ones that just read it. Much Love.**

**fli**


	7. Summer Nights

**A/N: Just so you guys know, this will suck. Badly. That's why it took so long to update. Next chapter will be better. Promise. Special thanks goes to ThePurpleMoon because I sorta used a part from one of her stories in this and was given pemission to. Also thanks to my new beta Palexiot. This chapter from Grease and the song is Summer Nights.**

Alex, the leader of the group Raven Riders, sits on the bleachers with Jay, Sean, Ellie, Spinner, Peter, Craig, and Amy. They are just hanging out and goofing off. Dressed in her baggy jeans, wife beater, and the leather jacket with their logo on it, she was the epitome of cool.

"Hey, I want to hear about what Alex did at the beach," Sean says. Everyone else murmured their agreement.

"Nah, it was nothing," Alex says evasively.

"Sure, nothing Nunez right?" Jay says, lifting up his jacket collar, trying to look cool.

"Come on, Alex, tell us about that girl," Peter says.

Paige was new to Degrassi, having just transferred from California. What started out as a trip to Toronto for the summer became permanent. She was immediately befriended by Hazel, who asked her to sit with her and her Spirit Squad friends at lunch. There was Hazel, Mia, Darcy, Emma, Manny, and Ashley.

"So what'd you do this summer Paige?" Hazel asked.

"Oh, I spent most this summer at the beach. I met a girl there." Paige had already told the girls from the Spirit Squad she was bisexual, just to clear the air.

"You hauled your cookies all the way to some beach for some girl?" Emma asks, not really all that interested.

"She was sort of special," Paige says with a huge smile.

"There ain't no such thing." Emma answers while shaking her head.

Thinking a bit, Paige looks at Ashley. "It was really romantic," trying to ignore Emma as much as she could.

The Ravine Riders were still trying to convince Alex to tell them.

"Come on, you don't want to hear all the horny details," she says with a huge grin on her face. At that, everyone really started cheering. "Alright, I'll tell you."

Alex: _Summer lovin' had me a blast_. The group surrounds Alex as she sings.

Paige: _Summer lovin' happened so fast_…Paige was grinning.

Alex: _Met a girl crazy for me_ Alex was smiling, remembering the beautiful blonde that she met during the summer at the beach.

Paige: _Met a girl, cute as can be_. Ah, Alex…Paige remembered her fondly.

Palex: _Summer days drifting away, to oh oh the summer nights, _Paige and Alex sang together, completely unaware of each other.

Ravine Riders: _Tell me more, tell me more, did you get very far?_

Spirit Squad: _Tell me more, tell me more_

Manny: _Like does she have a car?_ she says with a wink.

Alex: _She swam by me, she got a cramp_

Paige: _She ran by me, got my suit damp_

Alex: _I saved her life, she nearly drowned_

Paige: _She showed off, splashing around_

Palex: _Summer sun, something's begun, but oh oh the summer nights_

Spirit Squad: _Tell me more, tell me more _

_Was it love at first sight?_

Ravine Riders: _Tell me more, tell me more _

Jay: _Did she put a fight?_

Alex: _Took her bowling in the arcade_

Paige: _We went strolling, drank lemonade_

Alex: _We made out, under the dock_

Paige: _We stayed out, til ten o clock_

Palex: _Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but oh oh the summers_

Raven Riders: _Tell me more, tell more, but you don't have to brag_

Spirit Squad: _tell me more, tell me more_

Emma: _Cause she sounds like a drag_

Paige: _She got friendly, holding my hand_

Alex: _She got friendly, down in the sand_

Paige: _She was sweet, just turned eighteen_

Alex: _Well she was good, if you know what I mean_

Palex: _Summer heat, girl and girl meet, but oh oh the summer nights_

SS: _Tell me more, tell me more_

Mia: _How much dough did she spend?_

BB: _Tell me more, tell me more_

Peter: _Could she get me a friend?_

Paige: _It turned colder, that's where it ends_

Alex: _So I told her, we'd still be friends_

Paige: _Then we made our true love vow_

Alex: _Wonder what she's doing now_

Palex: _Summer dreams ripped at the seams, but…oh….those summer nights_

"Hey, Paige, what was her name?" Hazel asked.

"Alex," she smiled, "Alex Nunez."

The Spirit Squad girls look at each other and snicker.

**A/N: This was alot shorter than my other chapters. Actually, I'm kind of glad I got this one out of the way. My next chapter will be a rock song and will hopefully be up in the next few days. Also, as a little somtehing extra, I've asked paige4alex to make a few videos to go with my fics. Not all of them, probably around ten or so. I will post the link with the chapter. Remember to go check out her one for Unfaithful on youtube too guys. So yeah, review!!**

**PS I stayed up until 3 tonight just to watch Lexicon of Love on the-n! Am I crazy? Possibly :-D**


	8. Broken Promises: Crawling

**This is a chapter story called Broken Promises. AU starts after season 5 and we find out something about Alex's past we didn't know before. Also, I got anxious again so its not betaed. Sorry for any mistakes.**

Alex was sitting on her room backstage, looking at a raggedy notebook. She began writing in it when was 14. It started out as a journal…her just wanting to jot down all her thoughts. Soon, her writing began to flow. Rhythms and sounds would float into her head as she wrote, forming poems and songs. She wrote in it every few days, when inspiration hit her or something major happened. It was her outlet, her freedom. Those pages didn't judge her, didn't taunt her. All they did was understand her. Now, 7 years later, she looks through it, amazed at how well she wrote at such a young age. And how lonely she was. Flipping through the pages, she found one song that nearly made her cry. She looked at it, thinking of the sounds and beats, trying to remember how it went. She took a pen and paper began to write notes. She could feel it inside…the lyrics, the sounds, the rhythms. It's what she lived for. She wrote and wrote until it was completely finished. She read it over, playing the song in her head. She smirked, satisfied. She wasn't ready to think about why she wrote the song all those years ago or how it made her feel. She just knew she needed it now. A knock on the door made her come out of her thoughts.

"Come in!" A tall man walked in. He was skinny and wore a black T-shirt with khaki shorts. He was bald with a tattoo of snake that ran from one ear to the other around his head. "Hey, Tone. How much time do we have?" she asked him as she gathered the stuff she need.

"About 5 minutes. We're all set up and everything. Just waiting on you, man."

"Okay. I'm ready, but first look at this." She hands him the papers she just finished working on. He looks at it intently, nodding his head.

"That's cool. Is this the beat?" he drums against the door with his fist. She nods with him. "I'm going to show this to the rest of the guys. We should play it tonight. "

"I don't know about that Tone. I wrote those lyrics awhile ago and literally just finished the music for it."

"Come on, dude, you know it's going to be awesome."

"Fine," she said with an eye roll, "but let's play it first. That way, if they hate, we just move on."

"Cool. I'll see you in a bit," he said before leaving.

Alex sat on her chair, doing her ritual before the show. She closed her eyes, meditating for second. She then looked at the picture she carried with her everywhere. It was of her ex, Paige.

Flashback

Alex was about to board a plane to Los Angeles. She was going to stay with a cousin for awhile. She needed time away to think. She graduated 2 months ago and had no idea what she wanted in life. All she had done was learn how to play the bass guitar but she knew that she wasn't going to get her anywhere. So she was leaving Toronto, to a new and unknown world. She was waiting for them to call her plane when she heard her name. She looked around and finally spotted the blonde running to her.

"Alex, wait!" Paige said. By the time she got to Alex, she was out of breath. "Don't go," she said gasped. Alex wanted to make a sarcastic remark she knew she shouldn't.

"I have to Paige, I'm sorry. I just need some time." She stood and took hold of Paige's hand. "Don't be sad. I just...I need to do this."

"Alex, I love you." Paige said looking in her eyes. "I'm sorry about before. I was stupid. Please don't leave me," Tears feel down her face and for a second, Alex reconsidered her decision. But that second was short. She knew what she needed to go.

"Paige, you know I love you more than anything. And I will be back. This isn't goodbye. It's a see ya later. "She pulled Paige into a tight embrace, memorizing the feel. The intercom came on and it was announced that her plane was boarding. "I have to go now." She whispered. She pulled away but Paige clung to her even harder. She held her for a few more seconds. Paige finally released her then nod with her head down. Alex lifted her chin so their eyes could meet." I'll be back."

"Promise?" Paige said in a small voice.

Alex gave her a small kiss on the lips. "I promise." She rubbed her hand down Paige's arm and squeezed her hand before gathering her stuff. She went to her exit. She looked back at Paige one last time before leaving completely.

End Flashback

Alex smiled and whispered "Promise," before leaving the room. Picking up her bass she went to the arena and inhaled a calming breath. She went on stage and positioned herself in front of the microphone. She looked back at Tone, her drummer, then over at Razz, her lead guitarist, and then over to Dex, her other guitarist. They all gave her a nod and a smile. "And here they are, the band you guys have been waiting for…" she heard the announcer say. She was dressed in a black vest with a tie and blue jeans, her hair long and straight. She held her guitar up with a smirk on her face. " FREAK NATION!!" She heard the crowd scream as the curtain went up. She blinked as the flashes of light came into view. She saw signs everywhere and people jumping around. Razz strummed his guitar and the crowd got ever louder. It got her adrenaline pumping. She was ready.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming out tonight. You guys make all this worth it. We got a special treat for you tonight. This is the first time we will ever play this song, Ever! Hope you enjoy on." She looked back at Tone. He began to play and then all the guitars, including hers, joined in. She stood right in front of the mic and began to sing.

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real_

She tried to suppress the feelings she got from the song, because she wrote it on one of her darkest days. She was 15 and scared. She felt so dirty. So used.

_there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/I can't seem_

Her insides began to twist as she thought about that day. He had ripped into her, taking what he wanted.

_to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure_

She looked over at Razz as she sang. He sang the backup vocals. Recognition flashed in his eyes. He knew what happened to her. He was her cousin and best friend. He apologized to her every day for what his father did to her.

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real_

Her uncle had touched inappropriately for a long time before he completely violated her. It hurt, badly. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think. She just cried as he tore into her small body. She bled, but he didn't stop. Razz was outside the locked door that day, banging, screaming, and crying for him to stop. When the door finally opened, he was pushed down by his father. He was punched and kicked before the man finally left the apartment. He ran into the room and covered Alex bruised body with a sheet. He held her as she cried. That was the last time he saw her before he came to live with him in LA.

_discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting/reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
it's haunting how I can't seem..._

Alex was desperately holding her tears at bay. She couldn't crumble. She was stronger than that. She lived through it. Survived. And that bastard was killed in jailed. Raped by at least 10 men and then stabbed to death. That's the real punishment for a rapist.

_to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure_

She began to sing louder, with more power. No more tears she needed to cried.

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real_

_there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing what is real  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/confusing what is real_

She finished the song strong. The crowd was going crazy. They started chanting the word "Freaks". They were jumping with fist in the air. She started jumping up and down on stage as well. Scanning the crowding, she looked at the faces on her audience. Blacks, whites, Mexicans, Asians, they were all chanting and wanting more from her. It was the greatest feeling in the world. Her eyes met a pair a blue ones and that stopped her. Her brow furrowed.

"Paige?"

**The song is by Linkin Park. The next chapter should be up in a day or so, I'm hoping.** **It was kind of hard to think up a name for the band. Then I remember Alex's presidental speech in season 4 and just went with it. See that little button there at the left that says "submit review-go!" Do that. Please? Much love.**

**fli  
**


	9. Broken Promises: Here without you

**I am glad you guys are liking rocker Alex. I figured it would work. This chapter is betaed ( thanks Palexiot) so yay!! In other news, I went canoeing for the first time today and it was amazing. We flipped over once and I freaked out because I can't swim but other than that, it was pretty awesome. And I was drunk. Like wasted. Made for an interesting 6 miles lol. I'm pretty sure my canoe partner wanted to kill me. Hehe. Anyway, on with the chapter!!**

I looked down and there she was. She just looked in my eyes and smiled at me. The crowd was still screaming "Freaks" but none of that mattered. There she was, after 4 years, after everything, there she was. Razz came over and nudged me and I focused back on the crowd. They were waiting for me to sing again. So I did. We sang our most famous songs from our album Domi Nation. Every once in awhile I would look at her and see her smiling. I missed it so much. She looked a little different. Her hair was cut short and her face a little slimmer than I remember. Still it was her in all her glory. My Paigey. We were ready for the last song, one of my personal favorites. I wrote it about a month after leaving Toronto.

"This is the last song of the night," I said to the crowd. They booed and hollered. "I'm sorry guys but I gotta sleep too. I wrote this song when I missing someone. This is for her." I looked at Paige when I said that last line and could almost see her blush. A stool was brought out for me to sit on as the spot light landed on me.

_  
A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

The crowd cheered as I blew them a kiss goodbye. I sat down my bass and quickly ran around to where the audience was. A few people saw me and ran my way but my guards were all over them. Finally I spotted her and waved her over, telling the guard it was okay. I grabbed her hand and lead her to my dressing room, neither one of use speaking a word. She followed me in and closed the door behind her. I looked into her eyes and saw my world in them. I embraced her hard and she nuzzled into my neck. "Paige," I whispered into her ear, "what are you doing here?"

"I missed you." She said as if that explained everything. But I guess, essentially it did. She missed me so she came. And it was the happiest moment of my life.

"I missed you too," I said as I pulled back to examine her face. She was so beautiful, still. I ran my hand over her cheek and she leaned into the touch. I placed a small kiss on her other cheek and I was sure she blushed a little this time. "How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm good. Banting didn't work out so I went to a tech school to be a preschool teacher." I was shocked.

"Really? I thought you had it all planned out." She chuckled.

"I did until I failed miserably. I realized that Banting wasn't my dream, it was my parents'. After a horrible first year, I took some time to think. And it hit me…I want to work with kids. They're our future and I want to be a part of that." I couldn't help but smile. "Look at you though miss "rock star"."

"I know. I never thought I would end up here. I mean, Craig was supposed to be the famous one."

"Yeah, if he could keep himself out of rehab." She replied while shaking her head. "I'm so proud of you though Alex." We embraced again.

"I'm proud of you too Paige. I glad you figured out what you want. "She pulled back and looked at her cell phone.

"I really have to go. Your show was great by the way." She kissed my cheek and was walking out towards the door. Was that it? She came to see my show and that was it.

"Paige, wait," she stopped and turned towards me. I didn't know what to say. I didn't really have a plan at all. "Can I call you sometime?" It was lame but better than nothing. She searched her purse then grabbed a sharpie. Grabbing my hand, she scribbled her number on it. She kissed it then left without a word. I quickly grabbed my phone and saved her number. Paige was back in my life and I plan to keep it that way.

**Kind of short but you know you love it :-D Next chapter should be up in a few days. It's already done and betaed, but I feel like torturing you guys. What would make me update quicker you wonder? I will give a hint. It begins with re and ends in views. In other news, I was thinking alot about the Palex on the show and I realized a few things. If I were in high school with Paige, I would probably hate her...alot. And Alex has changed alot from season 5 to season 6 and I haven't decided how I feel about it yet. I loved my Palex moments in season 6 but she seems like a completely different person. Its strange to me. Also, I think Adamo is gay in real life, it could be just me but I totally get those vibes. Okay, I'm done now. Much love kids!!**

**fli**


	10. Broken Promises: Collide

**New chapter!! Woot Woot!! Collide by Howie Day. Also, I'm gonna start doing review winners like littecrazywriter does because you guys are awesome!!  
**

**Review Winner: Rista**

I can't believe I just did that. I went to see Alex. Why? Because I knew she was playing here and I was here so I figured it was the best decision. How the heck did I come to that conclusion? I hadn't seen her in four years. That first year was the hardest though. I wish she was there when I was going through my hard stuff. She would have held me, told me it was okay. But she wasn't. So I leaned on Spinner because he was easy, than Jesse because he was new. Now, I'm with Steven, Marco's cousin. I met him about a year ago at a party Marco had at their house. He's nice. He reminded me of her. I know that's the only reason I'm with him. I'll break his heart but it's easier than be alone. Because when he holds me, I can pretend it's her. And when he kissed me with his rough lips, I can pretend it's her soft ones on mine. I'm in the car driving home from the concert with the radio blaring some form of music. It's a rap song. I can't really understand them but it keeps saying something about chicken noodle soup and soda. I quickly change the station. Anna Nalick is playing. Old but good.

"That was 2 am by Anna Nalick. As most of you know Freak Nation played here tonight,"

"Great," Paige mumbled.

"So if you missed the concert, well, sucks to be you. But here's a taste of what you probable missed. This is Collide."

"No, not this song. Of all the songs, why this one."

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

She wrote this song for me. She sang it on our one month anniversary. No one knew she sang, not even me until that moment. But she had a remarkable voice. Sultry, real. And she put her all into. Like she was born to sing.

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

That was day I knew I loved her. She came into my life unexpectedly and fell for her, hard. We had the love you only dream about or see in movies. That was us. It was romantic and real and uniquely us.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

I knew everything there was to know about Alex. Her favorite food, how she secretly loves white roses, how she is afraid of Ferris wheels because she saw a movie where one came off the axis. She told me the good and the bad. We talked about everything. I loved her and she loved me and for awhile, it was just simply that.

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

It was my fault we broke up. We'd probably still be together if I hadn't put so much pressure on her. But I guess it was for the best. She wouldn't be where she is now. And I know she's happy. That's all that matters.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

I feel like I should be mad at her. She left me, left the country. She promised she'd come back but she never did. I waited for her. I'd always wait for her. But I can't really be upset. I still love her and it's just too hard to hold a grudge.

_Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind_

I thought it would be fine just to see her. Maybe I could finally move on. But seeing her there, in her element and so damn so strong made me fall for her all over again. I know she wanted to cry when she sang that first song. I could see it in her eyes. We both shared that hurt that no girl should go through. But she belted out those lyrics like her life depended on it. And it was beautiful.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

I just realized that I was crying. I really did miss her that much. I was so happy when she found me and brought me back stage. Her body was so warm when she held me. I hadn't felt that safe in four years. I wanted to kiss her so bad but I knew I couldn't. Not yet anyway. I gave her my number. I really hope she calls me. Even if I never see her again, if I could just hear that voice, just once, I will be eternally grateful.

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

I arrived home and Steven was asleep on the couch. I turned off the TV and went into our room. As I'm getting ready for bed I hear the familiar ringtone, The Call by Backstreet Boys, come from my phone. I pick it up without looking at the ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Paige," It was Alex. I couldn't believe she had called me already,

"Alex, hi."

"I know, lame calling you 20 minutes after you gave me the number but I don't know. I couldn't help myself." She chuckled nervously.

"It's alright. It's nice to hear your voice," I answer honestly. She coughs a little and I can tell it's to cover up her blush. "So what are you doing?"

"Everybody is packing the bus up. I'm just being the diva and doing nothing while they all do the work." She laughs. "What are you up to?"

"I just got into bed. Steven fell asleep on the couch so I have the bed to myself." Stupid, stupid. Why did I have to mention him. I know he's my boyfriend but I could have broken it a little easier to her.

"Oh..okay," she says a little disappointed. "Hey, I'm going to be in town for another couple days. Maybe we can get some coffee?"

"Sure hun," I said with a smile. I actually get to see her again.

"Cool. So I'll call you in the morning and we can go from there. Good night Paige,"

"Night, Alex." I start to close my phone but I hear her voice again.

"Oh and Paige…I-I'm really glad you came tonight," she whispers softly. I feel like she wanted to say more but I let it pass.

"Me too."

**I hope you guys really enjoyed that one. I figured out a system to when I update and it seems to work. If I give 2 chapters to my beta, then when she gives them back, I post one, work on another two, give those to her and then post the other, it will give me time to write and you time to review. I don't know if that makes sense or not, but it does in my head. Either way, you get faster updates. I hope to be done with this by at least January. By then, we should have the new season which means more material to write with. Since it was asked, I might make Unfaithful a chapter story within this, but it problably won't be for awhile. I got some 2 shots and another chapter story I want to do first. Don't forget, please continue to request songs. This chapter had one. Okay, enough of me talking. Review please!!**

**fli**


	11. Broken Promises: She Will Be Loved

**Okay, so I got anxious again. Not betaed. This chapter includes She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. paige4alex as a youtube video with this song so you should definately check it out. That's all I can really say right now. On with the story!!**

**Review Winner: paige4alex **

I woke up about 20 minutes ago and I still haven't had the guts to call her. I don't know what I'm waiting for. I've just been sitting here. I'm hoping we can spend the day together and maybe start working our way back to each other. But maybe that's what I'm scared of. Because I know it won't happen like that. She probably won't ever forgive me for leaving. Still, I have to try. I pick up the phone and dial her number. It rings once before I hear her voice.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey, you. How are you doing?" I start off casual.

"Pretty good. How about you?"

"Great. So, I'm thinking, maybe we can go get coffee and then hang out at the park for a while. I'm going to visit my mom today, and you're welcome to come. She would love to see you. And then maybe we could hook up with the gang?" I took the plunge.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"umm, what are you going to tell Steven?"

"I'm going to tell him that I'm hanging out with an old friend, which I am." My heart deflates a little at this but I continue like its nothing.

"Cool. So, I will meet you at the Dot in about half an hour."

"Okay. See you then Hun."

"Bye," I say softly before hanging up. I look around the room for my suitcase. I want to look good but not too noticeable. Fans can get a little crazy. My faded jeans and black tank should be fine. After getting dressed, I look at myself in the mirror. You can do this, you can do this. I grab my sunglasses and leave my hair down in messy curls. I slip out the back of the hotel and to my car. The drive to the Dot was a little nerve-racking. I was too anxious. As I parked the car, I notice Paige sitting on the bench. Her short hair was framed around her face and she wore a pink top and a white skirt. God, she was beautiful. I got out of the car and she stood up to give me a hug. It was a little longer than expected but felt good nonetheless. She pulled back and looked into my eyes. She smiled, which made me smile, which made her giggle, which made me laugh a little because I don't giggle.

"So are we gonna stand here like two crazy people are we actually going in?" I say with a smirk. She hits my arm and then turns to walk in, me fallowing behind. We find a seat in the back corner. The place looks exactly the same. It was strange, yet comforting. A pimpled face kid came and greeted us without even looking.

"What can I get you?" he said bored.

"Coffee, black. And a frozen mocha for her," I look at her and she nods. The kid, Chris according to his nametag, finally looks at me and I notice his eyes go wide. His mouth falls open and I take my sunglasses from my head to put on, hoping to hide a little.

"You're…" he stammers out. His agape mouth turned into a full out smile. "Alex Nunez. I just have to say that Domi Nation is my favorite album ever! Even the hidden track, which wasn't your normal style, was still amazing."

"Thanks kid. Now can we get our drinks please?"

"Of course!!" He almost trips over himself to get to the counter. I look over at Paige and she has the cutest grin on her face. I blush a little and grab a piece of paper and pen from my bag. I write a small note to Chris and autograph it. He walks back just as a finish. "Here you go. Alex, I mean, Ms. Nunez, can I…" I put my hand up and pass the note to him with a smile. "Thank you, thank you thank you!! If you need anything else, let me know." He skips away and I can't help but laugh at him.

"What was that about?" Paige asked me.

"Oh, I just gave him a note, thanking him for coffee and being an awesome fan and my autograph. I knew he would ask." She gives me the most adoring look.

"You really are amazing Alex. I hope you know that," she says before drinking her mocha. I don't really know what to say to that, so I just drink my coffee. "So, what's like being famous? I mean, it's gotta be pretty cool."

"It's fun. The fans are great and the pay is not too bad either. I was able to get my mom out that crappy apartment. Paparazzi have learned to pretty much stay away from me. After a few broken camera and middle fingers, they got the hint. I almost got sued once but because I was driving, it was reckless endangerment. So what's the gang been up to?"

"Well, Ellie and Marco graduated from Toronto U this year. Ellie is in Africa right now with some Mormon Missionaries, trying to get the scoop on anything. Marco is going for his Master's in Education. Dylan plays hockey for the Maple Leafs. Jimmy and Ashley are in New York going to NYU. And Spin got a business degree. He owns clothing store and part of The Dot. He's the reason why it hasn't changed. He wanted everyone to feel like they could home to something. "At some point I had kind of stop listening and focused more on her lips moving. Then I noticed they stopped moving and now she is blushing.

"Sorry about that." I say with a small smile.

"It's okay. You used to do it all the time. I could have told you your hair was on fire and you wouldn't have even noticed." She smiles at me and I reach over and grab her hand. She instantly intertwines our fingers. Her smile fades and she looks into my eyes. I see so much there…fear, uncertainty, and love. Does she want this, does she want us?

"Paige…" her eyes fall to her drink and she shakes her head as she let's go of my hand.

"We should probably get going. We have a full day ahead of us,' she says as she gets up. I leave a few dollars on the table and follow her out. I open the door for her and she gets into the car. Going to my side, I get in and we're off. Our ride to the park silent…not the comfortable silence that we were used to… no, this was the awkward silence where there is so much that needs be said but can't. She's looking out the window, seemingly deep in thought. We arrive at the park and find a bench to sit on to watch the kids play. She looks at them like a teacher would. Observing, making sure everything's okay. A small redhead spots her and runs right over to us.

"Miss M, Miss M!!" The girls yell as she launches herself into Paige's lap.

"Hey, Rose. How are you doing?" she says in an endearing voice.

"I'm fine. Today, me and mommy, we're going to get ice cream and she said I can get the new Barbie doll too."

"Wow. I bet you're happy," Paige looks up and gives a small wave to a woman that I'm assuming is the girl's mother. "Your mom looks like she's ready to go. I will see you at school in a few weeks. Okay?" The little girl squeezes Paige around the neck.

"Okay! Bye Miss M!" Paige waves at the girl as she runs off.

"Cute kid," I say with a grin.

"Yeah. She's smart too. Only 4 but she knows more than some of my 5 year olds." Wow, she really does love those kids. That's the happiest I have seen her since I got back. I'm tempted to ask about Steven but I don't want to break my own heart. The park has cleared out for some reason and now, I just really want to tell her how I feel. A song pops in my head. It's been 5 years since I sang to just her but I feel like I need to now. I put my arm around her shoulders and she instantly leans into my body. I lean over to whisper in her ear.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I feel her shiver beside me. I grab her hand and intertwine them with mine on my lap.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

I kiss the ear, then down her neck. I continue to sing into her skin.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

I lift my head for her neck and kiss her softly on the cheek. I can feel my nerves giving in but I fight them. I turn her face towards mine and look her in the eyes.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

I lean in and kiss her. Pulling back, I look in her eyes once again.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

A tear rolls down her face and I kiss her again. This one was just as short.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

This time when I kiss her, it's beautiful. Soft and tentative at first, but the need grows too strong. I lick her bottom lip and she allows me entrances. I almost die at the moment. All these sensations rush into me. I remember I loved kissing her, but this, right here, seems so much more. All the built up need and want is poured into the kiss from her and me. I pull back, lack of breathe becoming an issue. I lean my head against hers and look into her eyes.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

_And she will be loved_

I take the plunge again with all my worth. These are the moments I've dream of. Pulling back, I close my eyes.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

I open my eyes and see shiny blue ones staring back at me. For the first time in her life, I think she is speechless. Suddenly she grabs my face and kisses me again. She does want this, want us. I pull her body against mine, wrapping my arms around her waist. We both jump when her phone rings. She looks up at me and I can see the guilt coming to her features. It must be him. Hesitantly, she picks it up.

"Hello?...hey…I'm at the park…I told you I was spending the day with a friend…well, we're gonna go see her mom and then get everyone together for a karaoke night…if you want to, it'll just be the old gang though, you might not have much fun…if you insist. Okay. I will be home in a few hours…you, too. Bye." She hangs up and her eyes well up. I pull her into a hug and she sobs against my shoulder. Rubbing her back, it felt like eternity. Finally her tears stop. Looking at me with sad eyes, she says, "Let's go see your mom now. Then we can head back to make place and call up everyone for tonight." We get up at the same time and go to the car. I don't know what any of this means yet, but I am determined to find out. Maybe we will get through this.

**We got Smoochies!! Hehe Finally got some fluff out of me. I have to say that I enjoy the angst sometimes. Tbere are 3 chapters left in Broken Promises ( I think). I've already written one and I'm gonna start the next two after I post this. Im gonna try to post again by Friday if I have enough motivation (hint, hint) because I'm leaving over the weekend and probably wont be back until Sunday night. Actually, I think I'm gonna set a goal for myself where I update twice a week. I'm thinking every Friday and Monday...does that sound good? Much love!**

**fli**

**PS I just realized that I switched from a 3rd person narrative to POVs in this. So, count the first chapter as a Epilouge and well, as for POVs, I try to make it obvious whose mind it is. The Prolouge will be in 3rd person narrative also. Okay, I'm done now.**


	12. Broken Promises: Someday

**Wow, sorry about late update!!**

**Review Winner: The Ren-Chan  
**

I was so proud of Emily. Alex finally made her mom grow up and be a better person. The house she got her was amazing. She had gotten rid of that Chad guy a long time ago and was now dating a store owner. She stopped drinking, except for the occasional glass of wine. She looked so much prettier and happier. I'm happy for her and Alex. We're driving up to my apartment now. I know Alex wants to talk about what happened in the park but I'm just not ready to yet. I know what happens now is pretty much my decision. I just don't know what I want to do. Going into the building, she follows silently behind me. I reach and unlock the door, letting her walk in before me.

"Steven, I'm home and we have company." He comes from the kitchen dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. He comes up and kisses me and I try hard to ignore the hurt look on Alex's face. "Hun, this is Alex.," he shakes her hand but then stops mid-shake to stare at her. "Hun," he snaps out of it as releases her hand.

"Sorry, Alex, you just look so familiar."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," she says as she winks at me. I chuckled and move to sit on the couch. They both come and sit on either side of me. Yup, that pretty much defines the situation…stuck right in the middle of the two most important people in my life. With nowhere to turn, I just sit facing the TV.

"So, Alex, how do you know Paige?" Steven says, trying to break the ice. I look into her eyes. Don't tell him, please don't tell him.

"Oh, we went high school together. Been friends since grade 11." I smile and nod at her and she just gives me a small nod back.

"So, what do you do?" he asked her.

"I sing," she simply says.

"Woah, you are her aren't you? Lead Singer of Freak Nation?"

"In the flesh," she says with a smirk. She looks at me and shrugs like its nothing.

"Paige, you never told me you knew her. I mean, I know you have her album, even that underground one," please shut up Steven, "and you know she buys every magazine with your picture in it. She's totally in love with you." He laughs.

"Oh, really?" she raises her eyebrow at me and I just put my face in my hands, trying to hide my blush. "I had no idea Paige. Then again, we were really close high school," my head shoots up and my eyes go wide. I can't believe she just said that.

" You guys must have been like best friends huh?"

"Yeah, something like that…" she trails and I cough, not knowing what else to do. "We've kind of lost contact over the years though."

"Why?" Okay, I have to stop this conversation right now.

"Oh you know, me being in school, her becoming all famous and stuff," I say nervously, "Anyway, we should probably call Marco, Dylan, and Spin. Karaoke night, here we come,"

I plaster a huge grin on my face and quickly grab my phone. They sit awkward as I call the boys. "Alright, we're all set, let's go. Alex, you can drive your car and Steven and I will go in mine." I rush out of the door, not waiting for a response from either of them. I feel bad for brushing her off, but I just can't deal with the pressure right now. Hopefully she'll understand. Getting into our cars, I drive, leading the way. Steven starts playing with the radio but nothing good seems to be on so he turns it off.

"So why didn't you tell me you knew her?" I knew this was coming.

"I just didn't think it was important that's all." Good job Michalchuck, just lie to the boy. That will help matters out a whole lot.

"Okay, fine, don't tell me," and he could see right through me," but I do really want to talk about this later. Something strange is going on with you and I want to get to the bottom of it." Persistent bastard isn't he? That's probably why I'm with him now.

"We will. I promise," and there I go lying to him again. Because if I talk about it, that will lead to our inevitable end. And I'm not ready to deal with that yet. He just nods his head and looks ahead in silence.

We arrive about 10 minutes later. We walk in with Alex and I spot the guys immediately. They wave to us and I see Marco smile when he notices Alex.

"Alex!" he rushes over and crushes her in a hug. "Long time no see."

"Hey," is all she says. She gives a quick nod to Dylan and Spinner and then sits down.

We all talk and laugh and just have a good time. Suddenly the spot light lands on me. I look around and just shrug. Guess I gotta sing now. I go up on stage and look at the monitor. It's a Nickleback song. Not too bad I guess.

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables_

As I listening to the words that come out of my mouth I can't help but look at Alex. She meets my eyes and it's like she knows. This is for her.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late_

_Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

_Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror_

_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
_  
Throughout the whole song my eyes remained on hers. The whole world disappeared as I made my promise. We do have a future, Alex. I'm gonna make us work. I don't know how or when but we will. That was my promise to her. I realize that I made to two promises tonight, one to him and one to her. And one of them has to be broken.

**So, I don't know when I am going to update next. I'm working on this huge project with some friends. If any of you are Buffy the Vampire Slayer fans and want to read some quality fanfiction, I suggest you google WaTchers the Virtual Spinoff. The first link will take you there. My project is gonna be a spinoff of that spinoff. Complicated, I know, but its a huge deal for me and my group. If you want to know what my group is doing, search temporegroup here and check us out. We don't have stories up yet, but if you read the profile, you will understand why. And we are looking for some more staffers so if you want to help, let me know. Now to some news you guys will want to know. I will try to update by Friday at the latest. And I also want at least 7 reviews. Please? Here's even a cut and paste for you... I heart music, I heart Palex, therefore, I heart this! Much Love kids.**

**fli**


	13. Broken Promises: She's

**Wow, I am so sorry it took me so long!! The song is She's by Ryan Cabrera and there is a palex vid on youtube with this song by MalexPalexSpashley. Definately go check it out.  
**

**REVIEW WINNER: talholuvr**

We're sitting in my hotel room, just Paige and me. When we were all exiting the Karaoke Bar, she told Steven that she wanted to hang out with me some more. He seemed upset at first but just shrugged it off. The ride back here was silent and a little awkward. I guess I just didn't know what to say or expect. When we arrived, I asked if she wanted to sit and that's what we've been doing for the last 15 minutes. The silence is deafening…I can't take it.

"Paige, listen…I—"

"The hidden track," she murmurs.

"What?"

"That waiter at The Dot, he mentioned something about a hidden track?" she looks up at me expectantly. He was right in saying it wasn't my normal style but it just kind it happened.

"Yeah?"

"Can I hear it?" It was one of my missing-my-Paigey songs, as Razz liked to call them. I'm not sure I'm ready for her to hear it but the princess always gets what she wants. I go over to my bag and grab the CD out. Placing it the CD player, I go to the song. I sit next to her on the bed and place my hand in hers. Looking in her eyes, I let my words and music do the talking.

_She looks into my eyes and I'm alive again__  
And__ when she says goodbye, I just die again__  
That's when my restlessness begins  
__Please don't let it win__I'm so tired again  
__But underneath the haze__  
One thing still remains the same_

Grabbing her hand, I kiss it softly. It feels like the park again but this is slightly different. Because now I am positive she wants us back.

_She's the only love I've known  
__And now she's gone away__  
She the light that brought me to the edge  
__Will __I __ ever love again?_

This time I wait for her to make the next move. And she does. She leans in and kisses me. It's chaste but enough for now.

_She walked into my life and my world was still__  
She reached into my soul and all my doubts were killed__  
That's when my loneliness subsided__  
She gave me the will__I could fight it  
__But nothing can erase the one thing that remains the same_

This time when she kisses me, it's more passionate. She pulls me down to lay on top of her, our lips still touching. Her hands rub up against my back as I position myself between her legs. We shouldn't do this now though. Not yet.

_She's the only love I've known__  
And now she's gone away  
__She the light that brought me to the edge  
__Will I ever love again?_

Reluctantly, I pull away.

"Paige, we can't, not like this." I say breathing heavily. Sitting up, she lets out a frustrated groan.

" I know," she sighs.

_So just tell me what I should do  
__I left everything for you__  
And I can't hardly breathe__  
Cause I know I lost you from my world__  
From my..._

She grabs my hand and puts it against her cheek. Her eyes close. She looks so at peace. I almost regret stopping us, but then we wouldn't have had this moment. I rub my thumb across the skin and then kiss her on the cheek. She looks up at me, letting her eyes speak to my soul for the second time tonight. She loves me. She wants me. I'm worth it.

_She's the only love I've known  
__And now she's gone away__  
She the light that brought me to the edge__  
Will I ever love again?_

She fallows as I lay down on the bed. I intertwine our fingers as she lays her head on my shoulder. I wrap my other arm around her and hold her close. It's strange, because it feels almost the same, but not quite. It's a new feeling. Maybe cause I'm no longer just the bad kid and she's no longer just the cheerleader. We're two adult women with lives and friends and homes. And now I'm wondering if we can fit again.

_She's the only love I've known  
__And now she's gone away__  
She the light that brought me to t__he edge  
__Will I ever love again?_

"Alex?" she looks up at me, but I can't look back. My fears are coming head on.

"Yeah…" is all I can muster.

"Just so you know, I never stopped loving you. Steven, though I do care tons about him, he's not you. And yes, you will love again." She kisses the side of my neck and snuggles back into my shoulder. And just like that, all my fears are gone. I've got my Paigey back.

**I really do feel horrible about not updating this sooner. I can't say when I will update is again because I have like billion things going on right now, including that project (we still need staffers so seriously, message me if you can do anything!!). But I will make some time for this story. I will try to get at least 4 to 5 more chapters done and posted before October. Obviously this wont be finish by January anymore but my new goal is that it doesn't take longer than a year. Thanks for all the reviews and support. You guys are amazing :-) Much Love.**

**fli**


	14. Stay With Me

Wow guys, I am so sorry it took so long to update this. I can give you a thousand reasons why but I'm just asking for you guys to forgive me. This is a stand alone ( maybe), therefore it does not go along with Broken Promises. My next update ( hopefully) will be the next chapter of that. This takes place during LIAB ( tear), in Alex's POV. Also, as a treat and hopefully to make up for the lateitude, paige4alex made a vid for this one. Its on youtube. Check it out. Give it plenty of comments because it deserves it. On with the fic!!

REVIEW WINNER: EVERYONE!!

Stay With Me

Alex, I'm done…those 3 words have resounded in my head a million times since yesterday. It hurts, a lot. But I can't say I didn't see it coming. Ever since I moved into the Uni House, things have been different. She said she would help me, that I had her, but I never really did.

_Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere__  
I Reach Out, For You,But __Your__ Not There_

I stayed at Jay's place last night, where else could I go. I used to hate him after what happened with Amy but now he seems to be the only person I can lean on. I'm on my way to the Uni House but I have no idea what's gonna happen. She could either realize that she made a mistake or completely desert me. My money's on the latter…if I had any that is. Taking out my phone, I stop, looking at my background picture. It was of her and me after the dance. We both had wide smiles on our faces. We were completely content that night. Finally, after all the fighting and the drama, we were back together. And it was right. She sent me the picture from her phone with the message 'I love you my sweetheart' though I was standing right next to her. If didn't love her before, I fully and truly loved her then. But now, after 3 weeks, it's over. I send her a quick text letting her know I'm on my way there. I'm tempted to change the picture, but I'm not quite ready to yet.

_So I Stood, Waiting,In __The__ Dark  
__With Your Picture, In My Hands__  
Story Of a Broken Heart_

As I walk, I can't help but think of us. From the movie premiere, to make out sessions instead of study ones, to whip cream fights at the mall, to the night she brought falafel. We may have struggled, but we had it all. We were destined, we were gonna make it. I know that, she knows that. I'll hold on that to truth for as long as it takes. _Stay __With__ Me__Don't _

_Let Me Go  
__Cause I Can't Be Without You  
__Just Stay With Me_

It always came down to her. It's always been me and her. Even when we hated each other, there was always that pull there. There was something in her I needed, wanted, craved since the first moment I saw her. I always thought it was jealously that made me hate her, or just because she was the bitch that she was or maybe even the small amount of fear. But it was that something that took me 2 years to figure out. The attraction, the desire, the love…it was all the reasons why I fought to keep her in my life. That's why I convinced Meerie to let her work back at the theatre, that's why I went to back Degrassi. It was all for her.

_And Hold Me Close__  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
__And I Don't __Wanna__ Know What's It Like Without You  
__So Stay with Me, Just Stay __With__ Me_

I've done a lot of dumb things in my life, this pass two weeks probably topped them all, but I deserve more don't I? I had plans. I was gonna apply to Toronto U and maybe even Banting. Not sure if I can afford it but I was gonna try. Last year I lost her because I couldn't figure out my future. I decided this year would be different, as it should. We would be together, go to school, get our degrees, and go road tripping after graduation. I would have showed the world that a poor, fatherless delinquent can make something of herself. And maybe I still will do all those things. It won't be same, not without her, but I guess I have got to make my own future now, whether she's along for the ride or not.

_I'm Trying __And__ Hoping, For The Day  
__When my touch is enough_

_To Take __The__ Pain Away_

_Cause I've Searched For So Long  
__The Answer Is Clear__  
We'll be OK if__ We Don't Let It Disappear  
__I've searched my heart over  
__So many __many__ times  
__No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at nig__ht_

Paige. There, I said it. I couldn't before because it hurt too much. Paige. My world, my everything. She loved me once. I felt it, still feel it. Other things just mean more now. Cause she fought for me just as much as I fought for her. And then she stopped. And she let me down. Just like everyone else. I'm minutes away from her house now and I'm dreading every second because I'm already crying. I don't even know when it started but now I can't seem to stop.

_Our Picture Hangs Out Of To  
__Remind Me Of The Days__  
You Promised Me We'd Always  
__And Never Go Away__That's Why I Need You To Stay_

It was suppose to be worth it, everything I went through in my life. Love was supposed make it all disappear. But it didn't. And I'm alone, as I've always been. I want to hate her. I should hate her. But I can't. I can be angry and hurt and even want to hurt her back but my love for her will still be there, being that something that pulls my heart.

_Stay __With__ Me  
__Don't let Me go  
__Cause I Can't Be Without You  
__Just Stay With Me_

I finally reach the door but stop for a second before opening it. This it is. This is the moment that decides my future. In the cold of the morning, I face this destiny. Taking a deep breath after wiping my face clean of tears, I open the door.

_And Hold Me Close__  
Because I've Built My World Around You__  
And I Don't __Wanna__ Know What's It Like Without You  
__So Stay with Me__Just Stay With Me_

Marco leaves as soon as I come in. I guess he doesn't want to be around to see whatever may happen. We used to be friends; he used to care about me too. I guess I'm just not that important anymore. Not being able to meet her eyes yet, I look down and immediately see the only thing I have left in the world…a small, blue duffle bag. Great world eh? My eyes try meet hers, an unbelieving expression on my face, but she can't seem to face me either.

"I think everything's in there," Her voice is emotionless, as if it doesn't hurt. I admit my defeat and set her keys on the table and pick up my bag. "Where are you gonna go?"

"My mom has a cousin in Ajax. I'll find a job. I've got options." I lied of course. And I can tell a part of her knows. But she doesn't want me around anymore so I'll go. She gets up and walks up to me.

"Look, I'm sorry," I don't quite believe that but I'll let her go on. "I thought it would be good for you here."

"Yeah, but I was still alone. Lost into your fantasy world." She looks into my eyes.

"This is the right thing to do," she pauses, "but it still hurts." Kicking me out, yeah, that hurts. But instead of anger I show her my compassion and smile a little, grabbing her hand.

"You make it sound like cough syrup." Leave it to me to try to add a levity to the situation. She smiles, putting her head down. I look into her eyes one last time before walking out of the door and out of her life. I take a seat on the steps, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she'll come after me. After about 5 minutes, I finally decided to get up and leave. But a part of me will always remain on those steps, silently waiting in the darkness for her and our love… for the day that we'll be Palex again.

_don't__ leave__  
so I stay waiting in the dark..._

Not sure how I felt about this one honestly but there it is. Hopefully, I can find some time in the next week or so to update again. Also, I'm looking for some art folks ( those that can make like wallpapers and stuff like that) for my series. Not in desperate need but it would help to have at least one more person. Please, please, please, if you know someone, send them my way!! Thanks for reading guys and all the supports. Much love.

fli


End file.
